Vien mon ange
by lyzabeth
Summary: C'est une song fic a partir de la chanson serre moi de TRYO.Elle concerne Harry et Hermione.C'est ossi un one shot.


_**Viens mon ange.**_

_Embrasse-moi dessus bord,_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel !_

_J'irais crucifier ton corps,_

_Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?_

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps,_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant,_

_Te supplier de me revenir_

_Et tous faire, tout, pour te voir partir,_

_Et viens, emmène moi là-bas,_

_Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas !_

_Ecorche mes ailes, envole moi_

_Et laisse toi tranquille à la fois._

_Milles fois entrelaçons-nous,_

_Elaçons-nous même en dessous !_

_Serre moi encor ! Serre moi ! _

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi._

Je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu cette chanson mais elle me convient tant ! Non elle NOUS convient !

Comment cela à t-il commencer ? Quand notre histoire à t-elle dérapé ? Cette chanson ! C'est un peu notre histoire ! Non ? Quand le rêve est-il devenu cauchemar ? Depuis quand en suis-je venue a regretter le passer ? Pourquoi m'a tu mise devant le faite accompli ? Pourquoi ? De l'amour à la haine, quand avons-nous franchis le pas ? Que dis-je ? Nous n'avons jamais franchi le pas ! Nous nous aimons toujours ! Et pourtant ! Cette chanson, elle raconte notre histoire n'est-ce pas ? Tu es mon ange ! Oui mon ange aux cheveux brun ! Mais tu ne vis plus ! Tu n'es que haine et tristesse. Non je n'ai pas le droit dire ça ! Se serait rejeter la faute sur toi ! Je t'aime si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! Mais quand tu est en face de moi il y a cette chaleur en moi, une sorte de petite boule de feu qui me brûle le ventre et m'oblige à te dire ces mots qui tuent, ces mots emplis de haine et de colère ! Pourquoi tu ne réagi pas ? Pourquoi tu reste là à me regarder avec tes yeux larmoyant qui ne font qu'alimenter ma haine et cracher mon venin. Réagi bon sang ! Dis quelque chose ! Frappe moi si tu veux mais ne reste pas là à rien faire ! Sois fort ! Mais non tu ne fais que sortir de notre maison avec tes magnifiques yeux verts remplient de larmes ! Et je m'en veux ! Je veux mourir pour toute la peine que je te fais ! Mais tu me le rends bien quand, le soir, tu rentres totalement saoul et me lance les pires injures ! Tu essayes même de me battre, mai tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'ais pas assez fort pour me faire mal ! Alors je monte dans ma chambre et toi dans la tienne, je mets la musique à fond et toi tu mets tes boules Quiès. Peut-être es-ce à ce moment là que je l'ai entendu ? Toujours est-il que, quand la musique hurle, et que je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je pleure ! Je hurle ma peine, je hurle mon amour pour toi et ma haine qui me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai mal tourné, je ne sais pas quand nous avons mal tourné. Je hurle jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Je détruis tout dans ma chambre. Puis épuisée je m'endort en travers sur mon lit.

_Il y a des salauds qui pillent le cœur des femmes,_

_Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop d'où l'amour tire sont charme._

_Papillons de fleurs en fleurs,_

_D'amours en amours de cœur, _

_Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile,_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voile._

_J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes,_

_La sueur, le sang, _

_Rendons-nous amants,_

_Qui se passionne, qui se saigne,_

_J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant,_

_Je ne donne pas long feu,_

_A nos tragédie à nos adieux,_

_Revient moi ! Revient moi !_

_Tu partiras mieux comme ça !_

_A force de se mordre, _

_En finirait par se mordre !_

_A quoi bon se reconstruire _

_Quand on est adepte du pire ?_

_Malgré nous ! Malgré nous !_

_A quoi se sentir plus grand que nous ? _

_Deux grains de folie dans le vent,_

_Deux âmes brûlantes,_

_Deux enfants !_

« Deux enfants !» Voilà ce que nous sommes ! Deux enfants ! Nous nous sommes marié à 19 ans ! Es-ce cela qui à tuer notre amour ? Es-ce cela qui nous a pourri la vie ? Pourquoi nous ne nous séparons pas ? Pourquoi restons nous ensemble ? Es-ce parce que notre relation est d'ordre de la routine ? Je n'en peux plus ! Harry nous ne pouvons plus rester ensemble ! Nous nous détruisons un peu plus tous les jours, un peu plus toute les minutes, un peu plus toutes les secondes. Harry, mon amour, c'est fini. Je suis désolée. Mais je n'en peu plus, je craque, je ne peu plus continué comme ça ! Excuse moi Harry pour toute ces années d'amour mêlé de haine. Je te laisse cette chanson. Qui raconte notre histoire, qui raconte notre vie. Encore une fois, excuse moi.

_Il y a des salauds qui pillent le cœur des femmes,_

_Et des femmes qui ne savent plus trop d'où l'amour tire sont charmes._

_Papillons de fleurs en fleurs,_

_D'amours en amours de cœur._

_Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile,_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voile._

_Embrasse moi dessus bord,_

_Viens mon ange retracer le ciel,_

_J'irais crucifier ton corps,_

_Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?_

_Embrasser te mordre en même temps,_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant,_

_Te supplier de me revenir,_

_Et tout faire pour te voir partir._

_Et viens, emmène moi là-bas !_

_Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas !_

_Ecorche mes ailes, envole moi, _

_Et laisse toi tranquille à la fois._

_Milles fois entrelaçons nous,_

_Elaçons nous même en dessous,_

_Serre moi encor ! Serre moi !_

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi._

_Serre moi encore ! Serre moi !_

_Jusqu'a étouffer de toi._

Hermione

Ba voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu. Laissez moi une petite review SVP ! Et soyez sympas se n'est peut être pas ma première fic mais c'est ma première Songfic. Merci

Lyz


End file.
